


No Instructions Included

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Persecom, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua is feeling a bit under the weather and poor clueless Gon does his best to heal him. [I know the name is ripped of from the movie but it fits]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Instructions Included

"Ugh, I don’t feel so good." Killua mumbled resting his head against the door, normally black pupils blinking red, the soft whirling sound of his engine overworking trying to save as much energy as possible. 

Gon looked up from behind a relatively worn magazine which he’d been staring at intently for the past couple of hours.He looked at his mechanical friend with concern.

"Hold on a sec, I think I’ve found a way to make you better." He said, hiding once again behind the wrinkled pages. 

 

Killua groaned quietly not having the energy to complain or even sit up straight. He slumped onto the ground and fell back letting out only a soft whine as his head hit the floor. His body felt so heavy, his head hurt and there was an odd feeling in his stomach. It felt sort of empty, the whirling increasing the more he thought about it. Hunger, it was a curious thing, particularly because he was a “robot”, or more correctly, a persecom. He was a machine. There was no need for him to eat yet here he was craving something to go into his body and fill him.  

"Aha! I think this is it!" Gon declared, scrambling to his feet only to fall back on his knees besides Killua. Killua only gave him a quick nod as affirmation. "Ok, so according to this, to turn on a persecom you have to push a button located riiiiiigh," His hand hovered over Killua, starting off at the head then lowering as he sunk down right in between…" _here_!”. 

Killua slammed both his hands down and jumped, his voice coming out as a strangled cry. Gon immediately jerked his hand back, leaning away when Killua sat up to glare at him, a blush burning on his cheeks. 

"WHAT THE HELL GON?!" He squeaked, legs crossing defensively.

"S-sorry, I thought it would help. That’s what the magazine said to do to turn you on." Gon raised the his hands innocently attempting to hide.

"I’m already turned on you idiot!" 

"Oh, ok then." 

Killua shoulder’s slumped, letting his eyes close, feeling a lot worse than he’d had just a few seconds ago. The room grew quiet and the silver haired persecom sneaked in a little look thinking he’d been a little too rough on his guardian. All guilt quickly disappeared when he saw Gon halfway through unbuttoning his shirt, one arm already free showing his half-naked torso. 

"What are you doing?!" 

Gon fished working the last button and pulled his shirt off. “You said you were turned on.” He said simply already crawling closer.

Killua countered, crawling back, using his foot as a barrier pushing against Gon’s chest to keep him at a safe distance. 

"I meant as in  _powered_ you perverted teen! I’m already running.  _Awake_.” He explained feeling his face glowing red with embarrassment. Oh great, now thanks to Gon everything sounded dirty in his head. “There’s nothing wrong with me, I’m just a little low on battery. Once I recharge I’ll be fine.” 

"I can recharge you." Gon insisted, pushing closer towards Killua but he was firmly held back. 

"No! What the hell were you reading anyway?" The persecom looked behind Gon trying to read the title of the crumpled magazine. 

_Young Magazine._

"Oh, I was reading Chobits. It’s really interesting!" Gon smiled brightly, picking up the magazine and flipping through it to find said story and showed it to Killua.

"Manga?! You were using manga to try and fix me?"

Well props to him for creativity. Killua was the third of the newest models and had yet to be released to the public. It wasn’t Gon’s fault for being ignorant of his functions and engineering. It was also Killua’s fault for running away before finishing the crash course they gave them to know how to take care of themselves were they to land in the hands of a neglectful owner or end up with no owner at all. 

"Well yeah. It was the closest thing I could find but I guess it was kinda stupid." Gon said sheepishly, scratching his blushing cheek shyly. 

Killua sighed and reached out to pet him. Gon stiffened in surprise, Killua was never affectionate, but melted into the touch, bringing the gentle hand to touch his cheek and nuzzled against it. Killua giggled and hooked his hand behind Gon’s neck pulling him in for an awkward half-hug. Gon wrapped his arms around Killua’s waist and pulled him closer making it a full hug and nuzzled against the cool chest with no heartbeat. Something hard was poking against Killua’s leg, Gon squirming against him until he found a position that felt comfortable and settled down again. 

"Killua, will you be ok?" 

"Hmm? Yeah."

"Promise?"

"I’ll be fine. Just gotta figure out how exactly I’m supposed to recharge myself. I fell asleep during the self maintenance explanation." 

Gon’s ears perked and he sat up suddenly, nose bumping against Killua’s making the blue-eyes blush even more but the hug made him unable to pull away. 

"Oh oh, I found something about that online! This one I think would work because it used cell phones as examples! There were very descriptive pictures of people sticking a plug into a ho-"

Gon groaned seeking refuge in Killua’s chest, his head throbbing from the karate chop he’d received. 

"YOU ARE BANNED FROM THE COMPUTER!" Killua screeched. " _FOREVER_!!”

"But I need it to do my homework."Gon whined, rubbing his head.

"FINE, BUT I’M PUTING PARENTAL CONTROL ON THE DAMN THING!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation. The Chobits opening popped up on my iPod and the idea sorta started to unfold. I wanted Gon to be sorta pervy and taking everything in double meaning. Baymax's clip from Big Hero 6 also kinda inspired the whole "low battery" thing.
> 
> I know there's no need but I feel like I have to apologize for such a random thing XD
> 
> P.S -Gon is a freshman in college and I don't know how Killua escaped but same as Chobits Gon found him in the trash.


End file.
